


that's the kind of love

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe, Bottom Poe Dameron, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: Finn’s laugh was muffled against Poe’s neck as he left another damp kiss there. “I think I’ve decided.”“Do I still have to lay here and look pretty?”“Yep.”Just soft co-generals being husbands. Fluff and smut.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	that's the kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any smut so sorry if anything is incorrect or weird!

“Tell me.” 

“That’s the kind of attitude I like to hear.” Poe grinned. His skin felt hot, like he was boiling over. “You’re fucking beautiful. I can’t ever stop looking at you.”

“Then don’t.” Finn’s hands tightened on Poe’s ass, bringing him even closer. Finn was against a wall, both being pushed by Poe and keeping Poe close to him. 

Poe kissed him again, mouth open. Finn groaned into the kiss, tongue in Poe’s mouth. Poe’s hands gently traced over Finn’s chest, stopping to squeeze a nipple. Finn moaned again, hands even tighter on Poe’s ass. 

“Let’s not do this against the wall, okay?” Finn gasped out.

“Sounds good.” They made their way over to the bunk, not ever really letting go. Poe hit the bed first, knees buckling. Finn essentially fell on top of him, which was nothing less than _hot_. 

“Can we do something about these clothes?” Poe asked. 

“ _Stars_ , yes. You’re first though, if that’s okay.”

“Oh, please.” 

With that, Finn started unbuttoning Poe’s shirt button by button. It shouldn’t have been so hot, Poe thought. But Finn’s lips were on his and his fingers were taking off his shirt, occasionally brushing his chest. Poe’s shirt was off in a second, and Finn was looking at him with so much lust and love in his eyes. 

“Pants too, or wait?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me, buddy.” 

“Well then.” Finn unbuttoned Poe’s pants, pulling them off. He took his time with Poe’s underwear, which was driving Poe a bit crazy. When Finn finally pulled off Poe’s underwear, Poe almost didn’t even give him the chance to do anything. He pulled Finn up to his mouth. “Shirt?” 

“Yeah.” Finn was kissing him again, and Poe fumbled with pulling Finn’s shirt over his head. “Not fair that I’m naked and you’re not.” Poe gasped. “Pants and underwear okay?”

“Please, yes.”

They were finally both naked, clothes in a pile somewhere. But that didn’t matter. Because Finn’s mouth was on his throat, and then on his chest. Poe was running his hands up and down Finn’s back and on his ass. 

“Listen, flyboy. You’re always doing this for me, it’s my time to do this for you.” Finn gently pulled Poe’s hands away from his back.

“But I _like_ making you feel good.” Poe whined. 

“I know, love, but I want to make you feel good.” 

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Lay there and look pretty. And tell me if anything is too much.” 

“Stars, I love you.” Poe breathed. 

Finn smirked, leaving a quick kiss on the side of Poe’s mouth. When Poe tried to kiss him, he ducked his head and started kissing Poe’s throat. He sucked gently, not enough to leave a mark, but enough that Poe could feel it. 

Finn ran his hands through Poe’s hair, and Poe couldn’t help but moan at the double sensation of Finn’s hands in his hair and his mouth on his throat. 

“You like that there, flyboy?” 

It was like Poe’s blood started burning. His hips jerked up, desperate for some friction. “ _Kriff_.” 

“Maybe we should focus on that then,” Finn whispered, slyly grinning at Poe. 

“You said I can’t do anything but lay here and look pretty.” 

“I did say that. So I’ll have to tend to that myself.” 

“Stars, I’m not gonna survive this.” 

Finn didn’t respond. He had moved his hands from Poe’s hair and now had them on Poe’s thighs. He kissed, with an open mouth, just below Poe’s navel. Poe tried to stop how his hips came up again, but it didn’t quite work. 

“You’re impatient tonight, aren’t you?” 

“You’re a damn tease.” 

“Am I?” With that, Finn licked the underside of Poe’s dick. 

“Fuck, yes.” 

Poe moaned again, immediately knowing he was wrong because Finn’s mouth was around his dick. His hands found their way to Finn’s hair, carding through it as Finn’s head bobbed on his dick. The pressure was building in his stomach, but Finn popped off his dick after not too long, licking the head as he let go. 

“Babe, what are you doing?” Poe whined. 

“Don’t worry about it, flyboy.”

“You’ve gotta stop calling me that or I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

Finn laughed. “Maybe that’s my plan, love.” He shifted back up towards Poe’s throat. “I’m taking my good sweet time trying to figure out what I’m gonna do to you tonight.” 

“You really are a tease.” 

Finn’s laugh was muffled against Poe’s neck as he left another damp kiss there. “I think I’ve decided.”

“Do I still have to lay here and look pretty?”

“Yep.” 

Finn took Poe’s legs and wrapped them around his back. Poe’s pupils were already dilating more. He seemed to sink into the bunk. 

“This okay?” Finn asked, with his hands on Poe’s ass.  
“Yes, babe.” 

Finn gently started working him open, watching Poe as he did it. Poe’d closed his eyes, but the more Finn worked him open, the more Poe shuddered and shifted. His fingers hit the right spot, and Poe’s eyes flew open and his hips jerked. “ _Kriff_.” 

Finn’s fingers hit the spot again, and Poe arched his back off the bunk. “I’m ready.” 

Finn’s hands trembled as he lined up his dick and Poe’s ass. He gently squeezed Poe’s thighs, and pushed in. 

Poe moaned immediately. “I love the way you feel.” 

“You’re the one who’s holding me so well.” Poe shivered slightly when Finn said that. 

Finn kept pushing in until he bottomed out. Poe’s legs were quivering around him, and he started to move. The pace was slow at first, the air interlaced with their moans, but eventually Finn started to pick up the pace. He hit Poe’s prostate, once, and then again, and Poe’s hands were clenching the bedsheets. 

“Look at the way you’re falling apart for me. You’re so beautiful.” Finn said breathlessly. 

Poe’s response was to tighten the grip his legs had on Finn. 

“You’re so beautiful. Every time I get to do this I think you’re more beautiful. You’re doing so well, you always do.” 

“ _Finn_.” 

“Yes, love, yes.” 

“M’not gonna -” Poe gasped again as Finn hit his prostate. 

“That’s fine, love. I’ve got you.” Finn took a hand off of Poe’s thigh and put it around Poe’s cock. Poe’s eyes were open, they had been for a while now, and his pupils were completely blown. The lust and _love_ in his eyes made Finn love him even more. 

He gave Poe’s cock an experimental pull, the way he knew Poe liked it, at the same time as thrusting. The result was excellent. Poe shuddered, head to toe, back arching completely off the bunk. 

Finn continued, hitting Poe’s prostate and gently pulling Poe’s cock. He watched Poe fall apart beneath him. Poe’s face was flushed, he was shaking, and moans came out of his mouth almost with every stroke. Finn pulled almost all the way out, and then snapped in, angling so he’d hit his prostate again, and this time he gently twisted Poe’s cock. “ _Finn_.” Egged on by that, Finn continued at a faster pace, snapping his hips into Poe and twisting until Poe shuddered, coming with a hoarse “ _FINN_.” Finn kept up, feeling his own orgasm building. The way Poe shuddered around his cock made it easier, and he came almost right after Poe. He flopped onto Poe’s chest, riding out the aftershocks before gently pulling out. 

Poe groaned, missing the contact immediately. But Finn was laying on top of him, so it made up for it. He gently worked his hands through Finn’s hair. Finn nuzzled against Poe’s chest, and left a quick kiss. Finn shifted, and got up. 

“Come back, I miss you.” 

“I know, you sap, but I’d like to get us both cleaned up before we fall asleep.” Finn called softly as he headed to the ‘fresher. Poe closed his eyes again, and only shifted slightly when Finn wiped him off. “Do you want your sleep pants?” Finn asked. 

“Mm, sure.” Poe shifted to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk. Finn handed him his underwear and pants, which he put back on before settling back into bed. Finn pulled on his own underwear and pants, and then snuggled back up against Poe. Finn rested his head on Poe’s chest.

“That was very nice, thank you, love.” Poe whispered. 

“It was nice to make you feel good. You always make me feel good, it was nice to return the favor.” Finn said. 

“I love making you feel good.” Poe’s hands gently carded through Finn’s hands. “But I’m glad you enjoyed this too.” 

Finn shifted, scooting so that his head was about even with Poe’s. Poe shifted onto his side, and Finn wrapped his arms around Poe, holding him close. He left a kiss on the back of Poe’s neck, and then settled his head on the pillow. 

“I love you, Finn.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that is a thing that i have done now. i'm honestly really nervous about posting this and im only posting it right now because I WILL chicken out if I don't. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
